


Baby love

by Fairygirl34



Series: Baby, You're Mine [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby!Albus Severus, CEO!Tom, Father Son Bonding, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34
Summary: A child can change a person's life, learning how to take care of another person is an experience. This Tom will admit. Tom  spends some time with Albus Severus, teaching him all about business. While the baby is just there to look cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is the third installment for this series! I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The timeline would be sometime between Part 1 and 2.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> I don't own anything.

Most people would agree that children change one's views on life. From going to just taking care of yourself to suddenly caring for another human being, it gives a sense of purpose for most people. Tom Riddle Jr had very little experience with children and babies, in fact, the only child he had personally ever interacted with was Albus Severus Potter. 

Lately, he and the child had been spending quite some time together. It had been a few months since Harry and Albus Severus had come to live with him in his mansion and it was truly an experience living with a child.

Currently, Harry had gone to the grocery store to pick up ingredients necessary for tonight’s dinner and left young Albus Severus in Tom's care. 

At this moment, blue clashed with green in an impromptu staring contest. The child was sitting in Tom's lap in his private study. The baby frowned around his pacifier, listening to Tom's long lecture on the dynamics of running a company and blackmailing very important people. 

"Now listen Albus Severus, one day when you are older you will inherit everything I own. I want to prepare you for that day." Tom began sternly.

Baby green eyes just watched in innocent curiousity.

"You should feel honored that I have written you as my heir in my will. Many would try and do anything to take it away from you. So you must gain powrful allies who fear and respect you and you shall learn to keep them close." Tom continued on. "On that note, that makes me your new father."

Albus Severus raised a chubby fist and Tom took that as the child's version of understanding. Or maybe a question but Tom just continued on. 

"Of course, Harry is still your father as well. You'll have two fathers but really Harry will be more like your 'Mother' but that's between you and me. It is our job to protect your dear father from any vultures, women like your now dead mother and men who will be no match against me as the better lover."

Tom grinned at the little growl the child had emitted. He took that as Albus Severus' agreement on their goal in protecting Harry. That would be their main goal in life. 

"So as such, you shall start calling me Papa whenever you begin to start talking but for now, we'll just get into learning the trade of the business."

The baby smiled and clapped his hands. 

"Now when you inherit, you'll be the CEO. Meaning that you are THE BOSS. You can fire and intimidate your employees and make sure they do not completely ruin any of our hard work. Of course, there will always be those imbeciles who do not know how to follow orders. Fire them immediately." Tom stated. Annoyance clear on his face, thinking about all those imbeciles who could have jeopardized his company. 

"Ba?" Albus Severus questioned, head tilting to the side cutely. 

Tom smiled charmingly. "Yes, The Boss. You catch on quick. That is a handy skill to have in business. Understanding what's going on around you in the world and business is key to success."

"Mmm." Albus Severus hummed while grabbing Tom's exspensive and favorite blue tie.

Tom adjusted the child in his lap. Instead of having Albus Severus face him, Tom moved him to sit closer to his side, while continuing with his lecture. Occasionally, rubbing the child's back. 

"Next, is the Board of Chairmen. There are best compared to Parliament. They help me, The Boss, make decisions about the company and how to make it prosper."

Albus Severus laid his head on Tom's chest, the sound of the man's heartbeat and smooth voice was making the child relaxed. His eyelids were getting heavy but the child forced himself to stay awake. 

"After them, are the Managers. They keep everything in order with the employees and make sure deadlines are met on time. And finally, the employees." 

Tom looked down to see the child watching him with tired eyes. Looks like it was almost nap time. Tom gracefully grabbed the blanket that had been placed on his desk by Harry earlier, telling him he would need it eventually. Looks like it would be necessary. 

"The employees are the people who make our products work, are manufacturable, and be able to sell." Tom said factually as he gently wrapped the sea green blanket around Albus Severus, who snuggled deeper into Tom's side. 

"Other CEOs might say that they are unimportant and just there to make themselves richer. Which is true of course but even their role is important Albus Severus. A clock cannot work if even one of its pieces is not in good shape." Tom said sternly.

Tom paused to look down at the now sleeping child. Tom lifted his other hand to brush through soft messy black hair. Looks like he'll have to finish the lecture another day. 

In the study by himself with no one else to see him, Tom gave a gentle smile to the child in his arms, before going back to his own work that he had put aside earlier that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, etc etc. I would love some feed back.
> 
> Also I don't know how a company is run, I just used what little and basic knowledge I knew of. Hope it was still okay.


End file.
